There's a life out there for me
by willowbabe
Summary: Written before OotP. A Ginny fic. Hints of GD and GH. Ginny is having trouble coping after a bad break up


Author's Note: A Ginny fic. Sort of G/D but really G/H. Hint's of both. I wrote it after reading Bridget Jones Diary for maybe the 100th time, and after a friend went through a rough break up herself. Luckily she did find love again, and in the most unexpected places. And it's the same for Ginny.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is Gabrielle's, and the Characters are JK Rowling.   
  
  
  
There's a life out there  
for me!  
  
"Sorry Gin, but the thing is, me and Pansy were meant to be together." Said Draco Malfoy to his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She had been walking down to the lake, to see where her other half was, only to discover when she got there, Draco locked in a kiss with a fellow Sytherin friend of his, Pansy Parkinson. Ginny had turned and ran, but not before Draco saw her. Later at dinner, he managed to catch up with her and tried to explain what had happened. Unfortunately, most of the school was watching.   
People usually didn't pay much attention to relationships, however the romance between Draco and Ginny had caused much tension, since not only were the two in quarrelling houses, but Ginny's brother and best friend were Draco's sworn enemies.  
Ginny was left just standing there as he continued to say: "I think you're great and all, but what me and Pansy have is special. No hard feelings, okay."  
Ginny nodded as he walked away before promptly turning on her heel and heading to her dormitory. When she got there, she burst in to tears. What had she done wrong?  
  
Knew the signs, wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
  
He had showered her with gifts, almost daily. And she treasured everyone of them. She looked at a crystal rose he had bought her the other day, when they were in Hogsmeade. At the time it had seemed perfect. Now it seemed useless. Roses weren't even her favourite flower. She much rather preferred Lilies.  
And the flower vase he had given her. What was the use of that? He never brought her real flowers, so what was the point? Sure it was very decorative, but Ginny had always been taught that unless it serves a purpose, it's not worth it.   
Still, at the time she loved them. All her friends were jealous. They all wished their boyfriends had enough money to buy them useless memories. And that's all they were. Memories. But not the good sort. She picked up the gifts and piled them all into one box. Then she pushed it as far under the bed as she could, then sat back on her bed.  
  
So confused  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you  
  
Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart.  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never meant to be  
  
She should have known that it wouldn't last. All the times she had told him 'I love you'. Had he ever said it back? Never. Not once. He had always replied 'ditto' or 'mmm hmmm'. At first, Ginny just thought he was shy. But after six months of dating, he hadn't even whispered it.  
Her parents, and Ron greatly disapproved of the relationship. The whole family in fact. Hermione and Harry too. They all said it wouldn't last. Ginny had insisted that he was different from the other Malfoy's and that he could change. To which Ron had replied: "Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy!"   
At the time, she had disagreed and said that it was her life, and she would date who ever she wanted. Regardless of what anyone else might say. How she wished she had listened to them, now?  
  
Catch myself from despair  
I will drown if I stay here  
Keeping busy every day  
I know I will be okay  
  
Over the next few weeks, Ginny sunk herself into her schoolwork. Usually, when she wasn't busy and was alone, she thought about Draco. And she didn't want to do that. So when she wasn't studying, she was often with a large group of friends.  
Her friends were brilliant. Any time she started to feel upset over 'Heartless Draco' (as they were now calling him) they would whisk her off to see what something or other was doing, and Ginny usually ended up feeling much happier. She later wondered how she would have coped during that time, without them. She knew she would have mostly moped around, doing nothing.  
  
But I was so confused  
My heart's bruised   
Was I ever loved by you  
  
Out of reach so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never meant to be  
  
Ginny was sitting on a grassy bank, next to the lake. She was thinking about Draco, and everything that had happened as a result of their break up.  
It still hurt when she saw him. Even more when she saw him and Pansy together. But each day it got less and less. She managed to walk past him, without shedding a few tears, and once she even attempted a brief conversation with him.  
  
So much hurt, so much pain  
Takes a while to regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time   
You'll be out of my mind  
I'll be over you  
  
Her friends noticed that she was much more reserved than before. She wasn't as out-going as she used to be. Some said that she built up a barrier, but really she was just more careful about how close she got to others. Some said she had lost that naïve glow, that made her so sparkly. In truth, all that had happened was she had her heart broken.  
She also developed new friendships during that period. With Harry in particular. Normally she would have been blushing too much to even consider talking to him, but having a broken heart changes you, and she found that she didn't feel for him in the same way she had before. Their relationship was unusual. Sort of like a friendship, but different. More special.   
He listened to her when she wanted to talk about Draco, and he didn't once say 'I told you so!' even though she knew that was what he was thinking. He had been through a recent experience himself, after Hermione had realised that she cared for Ron and not for Harry. He hadn't taken it as hard as Ginny had, but still, he could sympathise with her, and help her through those periods when she felt like life wasn't worth living.  
  
But now I'm so confused  
My heart's bruised   
Was I ever loved by you  
  
Out of reach so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach, couldn't see  
We were never meant to be  
  
Ginny knew that, eventually, she would meet someone else. Possibly fall in love and might even get married. Who knew what the future may bring? She was coping. Sometimes not very well. Once or twice she had very nearly succeeded in writing Draco a letter telling him that she wanted him back, but her friends had stopped her in time.  
"Ginny!" Harry called, waving his hands about, madly. "Are you coming to Hogsmeade or not? Everyone's waiting. And I owe you a butterbeer."  
  
Out of reach so far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach I can see  
There's a life out there for me  
  
Ginny stood up and looked at her friend, as he held out a hand. She didn't need Draco anymore. She had friends, and she had Harry. "There is a life out there for me!" she thought as she accepted it. And the two more-than-friends walked towards the carriages, talking about nothing and everything.  
  
Finite  



End file.
